Sex, Clubs and Camaros
by hbomba
Summary: Bo goes hunting but finds more than she's bargained for.


Title: Sex, Clubs and Camaros

Author: h-bomba

Rating: M

Summary: Bo goes hunting but finds more than she's bargained for.

Spoilers: 3x04, 3x10

Words: 2,800

She set the parking brake and took a deep breath. It had been awhile since she had gone hunting on this turf. The warehouse sat on the outskirts of downtown. She kicked open the door to her Camaro and slammed it shut. Standing beside the yellow car she looked up at the imposing building. She could hear the music pounding at the far end of the parking lot. Her boots clicked as she approached the club.

Bo thought about the last time she had fed here. It was in the weeks following the break with Lauren, Bo had come here desperate to feed. She remembered how empty the sex had made her feel before she tasted the sweet chi of the blonde she had chosen.

She pushed through the front doors and, reaching into her pocket, she retrieved some cash to pay the cover as she passed through the entrance. She skipped the coat check and made her way towards the dance floor.

Lights flashed, illuminating the dark and the beat that thumped throughout the building rattled her heart. The air was thick with sweat and perfume, charged with pheromones and Bo was drunk on them. Desire coursed through her veins, heart beating an irregular beat in her chest. She stood in the throng, bodies surrounding her, grinding together, bathed in colored lights alternating with bright white strobes.

Bo's eyes glowed a brilliant blue and she smiled. Scoping the room for eligible bachelors and bachelorettes, Bo found little that interested her. When had she gotten so selective? Where had her killer instinct gone? She'd been on a break from Lauren for going on three months and try as she might, feeding had become a problem spot for Bo.

There were no more rules to obey, though Bo clung to the one rule because she held onto hope that someday Lauren would call her in the middle of the night and apologize for making her wait so long to hear the words: I want you back. Although, Bo had to admit she was rapidly losing hope.

"Shit," she said to no one in particular.

Bo's eyes faded back to brown, her expression growing sullen. She spun on her heel and drifted through the bodies until she reached the edge of the dance floor. She turned to survey the talent one more time when she felt a breath on her neck and then the words "Can I buy you a drink?" in her ear.

It was loud so Bo genuinely didn't recognize the voice in her ear. She turned around expecting prey and found love instead.

"Lauren?" Bo's surprise was evident. She swallowed hard. "What are you doing here?" Bo shook her head and let her eyes travel the doctor's body. The simplicity of the little black dress was not lost on Bo and neither were her legs.

Lauren watched Bo watch her and smiled, crossing her arms as Bo's eyes reached her chest. "Can I help you with something?" she said playfully.

"No, I mean, yeah. Lauren, you look amazing." Bo reached out and caressed her arm. "How did you know where to find me?"

Lauren smiled and tucked her clutch beneath her arm. "I ran into Kenzi at the Dal. Said you were flying solo these days."

Bo set her jaw, dodging a sloshing beer as it passed. "Something like that."

She smirked and nodded once. "I'll let you get back to it, then."

Before Lauren could turn around, Bo's fingers grasped her wrist. "Why are you here, really?"

Pulling the small purse from beneath her arm, Lauren tapped it against her palm. She smiled. "I wanted to see you."

"So you track me down to some seedy club on the edge of Light Fae territory. Then what?" Bo grumped.

"I hadn't really gotten that far."

"I'll be waiting on the edge of my seat when you figure it out." Bo crossed her arms across her chest.

"I deserved that. Look, can we go talk somewhere a bit more quiet?"

Bo narrowed her eyes. She took Lauren's hand and pulled her through the crowds on the main floor, past the coat check girl and security and out the front door. They stood in front of the thumping club staring at each other as people came and went. A few minutes passed as their eyes poured over one another.

Bo caught a shiver pass through Lauren. "Cold?" she asked, not waiting for an answer before removing her leather jacket and wrapping Lauren up in it.

"Thanks." Lauren smiled and then looked at her feet.

"C'mon," Bo snagged Lauren's fingers with her own and led her through the rows of parked cars to the Camaro. Bo unlocked the passenger door and opened it for her. Lauren slipped into the front seat. She shut the door as gently as the old car would allow and she slid into the driver's seat. A key in the ignition and the engine roared to life. Bo turned on the heat.

Lauren folded her hands in her lap and begin to worry her fingernails together. "I imagined this going differently in my head. I was charming and sexy and you were into me, I mean really into me and it was easy. Like no time had passed."

"Three months. It's been three months." Bo insisted.

"It's been a long time, Bo, I know and I'm sorry. It wasn't meant to punish you. I just needed to figure some things out." Lauren reached out for Bo's hand and pulled it into her lap. "I'm ready, if you want to continue our relationship."

Bo felt the anger she was carrying for Lauren began to dissipate suddenly. The animosity she was projecting had been borne from over-thinking and too many sleepless nights. But now with Lauren sitting beside her, apologizing, Bo felt her convictions slipping. Whether it be that dress or those legs, Bo couldn't say. One thing remained true: there was still love between them. Three months had not dampened the emotion.

The hunger that had been building, came screaming back, her eyes flashed blue and she kissed Lauren hard. It was a greedy exchange. Lauren's hand came to rest on her face as their lips moved against each other. She tasted of the Dal's finest liquid courage: the sweet, smoky and peppery fruit of fine scotch.

Three months without touching Lauren had left her excitable to say the least. Desire burned like a fuse in her chest, growing shorter and shorter with each passing minute. Lauren smelled of her favorite lotion and a perfume Bo wasn't familiar with. A lot can change in three months, she thought. Pulling away, Bo brushed her thumb over Lauren's lips, swollen from their kisses. She studied the blonde's face in the shadows of the Camaro. Three months had not diminished her beauty by any stretch of the imagination and Bo felt light-headed at her proximity or was that her hunger?

Nothing else mattered when Lauren shrugged out of her jacket, climbed over the gear shift and straddled Bo's lap. The little black dress inched it's way up her thighs and Bo couldn't help but to lay her hands on them. She squeezed. She was real. This was happening. Lauren's hands held her face and kissed her once more.

Bo kissed her back, a frenetic clash of lips, teeth and tongue. She wanted to consume her, to steal her away so she would never have to endure another break again. Instead, she steadied herself, running her hands up Lauren's thighs, fingers slipping beneath the hem of the dress.

Lauren broke the kiss then, smiling down at Bo. It was her least doctor-y smile, one that she saved for Bo. A smile Bo had not seen in over three months. She shouldn't have been so surprised when Lauren told her she wasn't happy. All the signs were there, the absence of sex, the distant doctor, the utter neglect Bo was guilty of. It didn't paint a pretty picture but Bo had plenty of time to work out what went wrong which, she believed, was precisely the doctor's plan.

Looking at Lauren now, moving above her, it was hard to believe that they ever had trouble in the sex department. They had never found the middle ground. Always too much or not enough. But tonight was off to a promising start. Or middle, as it were. Lauren's long blonde hair spilled onto Bo's shoulder as Lauren took her earlobe between her teeth. The smile that crossed Bo's face then could have lit the way home.

Bo hadn't seen this side of Lauren since the early days of their relationship. When they couldn't keep their hands off each other. She couldn't believe she had Lauren's ass in her hands as she straddled her lap. Lauren's hands were at her waist, pulling at the button and zipper she found there.

"I want you," Lauren breathed into her ear.

The only way this night could get better was if the doctor pulled out some of her patented dirty talk. Hell, Bo would settle for geek speak. Lauren covered her mouth brusquely. The sly slide of her tongue against Bo's made her tremble. Not one to be ruined by a kiss, Bo focused her attention on Lauren. She pushed back, kissing her hard against the steering wheel. Lauren held Bo's face as the kiss continued to escalate.

The streetlight shone through the windshield of the Camaro, casting shadows in all the right places: A shadowy band cast over her breasts and her thighs. Bo's fingertips slipped beneath the lace trim of Lauren's panties. Bo recognized the underwear without even seeing it and knew immediately that Lauren meant business when she felt them. They were her sure thing panties. Lauren felt sexy in them and if Bo was lucky enough to be the one she wore them for, she was going to have one wild night. As witnessed by those sure thing panties stretched around her thighs as Bo's hands sunk between them. Lauren reached back and steadied herself on the steering wheel as a thumb brushed over her, the other hand clapped against the roof of the car. Bo's mouth was on her neck, a hand smoothing over her collarbone before her lips dipped to explore. The moan that Bo elicited from her was like a shot of adrenaline. Her heart pounded to life. It was all she could hear in her head, even Lauren's desperate groans were hollowed out by the beating of her own heart.

There had been many times before this time that Bo had sex in a car but for every iteration, none of them even came close to comparing to this moment. She kept coming back to the three months they had been apart. How much this meant. How many feelings it dredged up.

Lauren dropped her hand from the roof and braced herself on Bo's shoulder, her other hand still reaching back and gripping the steering wheel. The fire in her belly fed her scorching touch as Bo's hands moved at her center. Lauren sat up on her knees and moved her hips with the urgency only Bo could bring.

The hand on her shoulder squeezed, Lauren's hot breath was on her cheek and their eyes met. Conviction stirred inside Bo. She pushed the dress up her thighs to reveal her other hand thrusting into her. Bo watched the expression change on Lauren's face as her lazy tempo sped up. The new, frantic rhythm made Lauren's legs quiver.

"Bo," she breathed, a plea that Bo was familiar with.

Lauren removed her hand from the steering wheel and plunged it into Bo's pants, cupping her . Bo bit her bottom lip and grinned up at Lauren, who strained, clinging to the edge of oblivion. And though the concentration so apparent on her face, Bo knew a smug smirk lurked just below the surface as her fingers sunk into Bo.

Bo jerked, hips coming alive at her touch. It was electric, their connection. She only had to whisper Lauren's name for her to fumble what restraint she still managed. Bo watched as her thighs flexed with effort and hungrily kissed her chest and neck.

Lauren invaded her, there was only her, a vapor to be inhaled, a body to be clung to. Her hand moved between Bo's legs, teasing apart her arousal. There had been several feeds since they had been apart but they were empty encounters that left her more lonely than she was when they had began.

Now, in the cramped confines of the Camaro's bucket seat, Lauren was having her way with Bo and she felt everything intensely. The windows had long fogged over and this dance was fast approaching its conclusion.

Bo's lips crushed against Lauren's. Her mouth opened, tongue darting out to taste her again. Her hand moved easily between Lauren's legs, coaxing a moan as the culmination of their union approached. Grunting, Bo reached out an squeezed Lauren's waist. Her fingertips clung to the smooth fabric as Lauren brought about another moan. Bo dropped her forehead to rest on Lauren's bare shoulder, sticky with sweat. The car felt like a sauna, the air was thick with sex and Bo never felt more alive.

This was what she had waited for: an end to the pseudo end to their relationship. A broken break. A long, lost wish that she held tightly against her chest. Bo touched her face delicately, her fingertips poring over the contours of her jaw. She swallowed as Lauren smiled down on her. Never was there a more exquisite example of beauty than Dr. Lauren Lewis, so when the push and pull of her hips became a blur, Bo was in for a real treat. Placing a hand at the small of Lauren's back, Bo supported her as she leaned back on her heels.

"Bo," she whispered. The desperate tone in her voice told Bo that she was close.

And with that, Bo's fingers swept over her, into her and drew her out. Her body quaked above Bo's, shuddering its release as Lauren cried out, her hand pressing up against the roof again. Breathing heavily, she covered Bo's mouth with her own and kissed her possessively. Bo let herself be caught up in Lauren's release, her own release building to a fever pitch. Her head fell back onto the headrest as Lauren pressed on, bringing about a deluge of feeling. Her hips bucked and she was lost to the feeling of Lauren moving between her legs, her tongue in her mouth, a hand in her hair. It was just what she had wanted these past three months.

When their bodies had stilled, Bo slouched into the bucket seat and held Lauren against her. They were never going to be the normal couple next door, Bo knew that, but Bo also knew that there was nothing wrong with being the neighbors who fucked in their car, either. Maybe they were headed for that middle ground Bo was so hungry for. She wanted to be what Lauren needed, stable and true.

There was so much to say but nothing seemed quite right for what had just happened between them. Lauren had curled up against Bo's neck and her breathing had slowed. If Bo didn't talk now, she feared she would be stuck beneath Lauren for some time.

"Lauren," she said finally.

"Hmm?" her quiet response came.

"What happens now?" Bo's trepidation made Lauren smile.

Lauren lifted her head and touched Bo's face. "We go home. Unless, you feel like dancing still."

"I don't come here for the dancing…" Bo smirked.

"Neither do I, apparently." Lauren leaned back and stretched her leg over the gear shift and into the other seat. She flopped against the bucket seat pulling Bo's leather jacket around her, she turned to smile at Bo. "Can I buy you that drink?"

Bo smiled. "I'd like that."

And like that, an understanding was borne. They would go to the Dal and drink until they were giddy before taking a taxi home and making love again in Bo's bed. It was a homecoming, a return to their senses. Bo was never quite so deserving as she was in Lauren's arms. And Lauren, never quite as confident in Bo's. In the quest for that fabled middle ground, Bo and Lauren had found normalcy, something Bo had hungered for despite all of the gifts that made her special. To be as human as she could be without actually being human. Tonight she would covet her human lover's body, she would worship on her knees and tomorrow they would start again.

Fin.


End file.
